Friends, Quidditch and What?
by QuidditchMoonlight
Summary: Story about Oliver Wood and his friend Liz! Second Chapter up r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Harry Potter books!! They belong to the great J.K. Rowling.. The only char that belongs to me is Liz Taylor..   
  
Rating: PG13 cause I might write something that may not be PG 13ish ::shrugs::  
  
A.N: This is my very first Fanfiction of anyway kind! Please don't seriously flame, if you have to flame, don't make it hurtful (positive flames) cause I'm still trying to get the hang of this!   
  
Chapter 1: The First Day  
"Gryffindor!"   
"Yes," squealed 11 year old Elizabeth Taylor.  
Professor Mc Gonagall removed the worn Sorting Hat from the girl's dirty blonde hair, which was in pigtails at the time.   
The girl jumped from the stool and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table.   
A few more people were called, then "Oliver Wood!" Prof. Mac Gonagall called out.   
The dark blond boy bit his lip as he walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head.  
Inside his head he heard, "So, boy, you like Quidditch? Haha! You're a good play in your 'pee wee' league, you'll have to do better to compete with the big boys and girls here."  
Oliver shut his eyes, crossed his fingers and thought, 'I just want to be good! I want to play for my father's house and make him proud.'  
The hat smirked and said aloud, for all to hear, "Gryffindor!"   
"Gryffindor?" He repeated as he opened one eye.   
Prof. Mac Gonagall took the hat off his head, "Yes, Mr. Wood, Gryffindor!"   
Some students laughed.  
Oliver opened his eyes and ran to his table.   
He sat between Liz and a redhead named Percy Weasley.   
Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore did his annual speech, then the food appeared.   
Every first yearer was in awe, especially the muggle-born.   
Liz looked at the plates and bowls in front of her, her eyes widen. There was so much of everything and nothing seemed to end.   
"You..." Oliver shallowed the last of the chicken he was eating, "Sorry. You muggle-born?"   
"No, no, no. My parents are both magic. My brother described this place and took pictures, but he never really told me about the feasts and stuff. Its really nice." Liz replied.   
The boy nodded in agreement, "I want to learn how to fly, I've done it before but I want to fly well enough to play for the house team next year."  
"Me too! I was basically raised near Quidditch," she reached for her glass of juice. "my dad's the chair..." the glass slipped in her hand and spilled on the table and Oliver's robe.  
"I'm so sorry!" Liz panicked, she grabbed so napkins to help clean the spill.   
Oliver forgave her but was a bit upset, the juice spilled on his brand new robes, his mom would not be pleased. He would change to his nighties later.   
After everyone stopped eating, a prefect led everyone to the dorms.  
"The password is 'sugarfairy,' if it changes us prefects will let you know," said the prefect boy.   
The porthole, picture of a fat lady in a pink dress opened up.   
The first year boys followed the girl prefect and the boys followed the boy.   
They went in separate ways but the ways was identical. Everyone was split into fives and put in large rooms with five beds with deep red velvet curtains. The trunks were at the end of the beds already.   
The children were tired so they went straight to sleep.   
Oliver Wood was one of the last to fall asleep. His last thought of the day was 'This is going to be a great 7 years!'   
  
A/n: I do have more story! I just couldn't type it all (its 10:30pm!) I'm tired but I promise you that there is more! I have it written in a book already, not the whole story but some of it! r/r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Harry Potter books!! They belong to the great J.K. Rowling.. The only char that belongs to me is Liz Taylor..   
  
Rating: PG13 cause I might write something that may not be PG 13ish ::shrugs::  
  
A.N: This is my very first Fanfic of anyway kind! Please don't seriously flame, if you have to flame, don't make it hurtful (positive flames) cause I'm still trying to get the hang of this!   
Ok this is my second chapter! I'll have 'thank yous' at the end of this chapter. Oh and this on is gonna be longer than the first chapter  
  
A clock awoke all the students at 7:30am. The curtains were magically pulled open and let the bright sun into the room. (A/N: I don't know if that's what happens in the books cause it never says but this is how I pictured the wake up)   
"Ahh!" moaned Oliver. He rubbed his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the light.   
He got up and changed, then stumbled down the stairs into the common room.   
Some students were down there already. A list was posted and several students were looking at their schedule.   
Percy walked over to him and said, "Oliver, we have Herbology, than History of Magic, then Flying Lessons, then Charms then Transfiguration..." he was interrupted by Liz.  
"I heard about Prof. Monagall's class from my brother. It sounds fun! I can't wait."   
Percy rolled his eyes and continued, "Then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions!"   
Oliver's eyes widened, "All in one day?"  
Liz smiled, "No silly! Different days! Today, we have Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions!"   
"Oh."   
Soon the kids rushed out of the common room and into the Great Hall.   
Liz sat with the girls in her dorm, they talked about their morning.   
Oliver sat with Percy and some others.   
After breakfast everyone went to their first class.   
In Herbology, they were thought the basics of planting and started to plant their first plant.  
After, they had Transfiguration. Prof. McGonagall went over some rules and gave her students a match. They had to try to turn it into a needle.   
Only a few could, Percy was among the few.   
Lunch was before their last class, Potions, with Prof. Snape and (A/N: Yes! You guessed it) Slytherin.  
During lunch Oliver was explaining Quidditch to a muggle-born boy. He was imitating the Snitch and was using his hand. He zoomed his hand around and it hit a cup of Pumpkin Juice. The juice spilled on him and Liz, who happened to be sitting next to him.   
Liz closed her eyes and winced, "Cold!"  
"Sorry..."   
The end of lunch bell rang and the students rushed out of the hall and to their class.   
Liz and Oliver had to clean the juice up and run to the Gryffindor room to change their robes.   
On their way out of the room the bell rang. They ran to find the Potions classroom, but then realized that neither of them knew where it was.   
"This is your fault!" Liz accused Oliver.  
"My fault! How is it my fault?"  
"You did spill the juice!"  
"It was an accident! I said sorry!"  
"But now we're late!"  
"Hehehehe! Do I hear that someone is lost?" asked a voice.  
"Who's there?" Oliver asked as he looked around.   
"I'm a resident ghost. Hehehe! What are you looking for?"  
"The Potion's classroom. Can you tell us where it is?" Liz responded.   
"You go up the stairs on your right, then go all the way down the hall, take the stairs two stories up and it will be the first classroom on your right." The ghost told him.  
"Peeves!" yelled a voice.   
The two students' eyes widened.   
Liz muttered in Oliver's ear, "That ghost is the Poltergeist!"   
A man and his come around the corner. "Two students out of class," Filch paused, "On the first day! Shame, shame, shame."   
Filch grabbed Liz and Oliver by the ear.  
"Girl! What class are you suppose to be in?"  
She yelled in pain, Filch pulled harder.   
"Potions!" Oliver yelled.   
The man put on a wicked smile, "Prof. Snape will be upset!" Then he laughed.   
He pulled the two Gryffindors to the dungeons.   
Prof. Snape and the rest of the class looked as Filch brought Liz and Oliver in by the ear. A few giggles could be heard around the room.   
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Prof. Snape rubbed his hands together.   
"These two Gryffindors we trying to skip your class, on the first day! Can you imagen?" Filch remarked.   
"20 points from Gryffindor, each! I'll take care of them Filch, thank you."   
Filch threw them out of his grabs, they stumbled and almost fell at Prof. Snape's feet.   
"Sir, we weren't skipping, sir, we..." Oliver tried to explain but was cut off.   
"SILENCE!" Prof. Snape yelled.   
He made two pointed hats appear on Liz and Oliver's heads that said 'Point Losers' then made them sit in the front of the class so everyone could see.   
"For you two trying to skip the first day, you better be excellent in this class."  
Oliver and Liz sat in shame for the rest of the class, in fact, for the rest of the day no one would talk to them, so they talked to themselves.  
Throughout the year they became best friends, and we're never late for Potions again!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In their second year, Oliver and Liz made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team . Liz as a chaser and Oliver as Keeper.   
In their 4th year, Liz broke her arm and was replaced by Katie Bell. Liz didn't quit though.   
When Oliver became Captian in the 4th year, he gave Liz another job to help the team!   
(A/N: No My story isn't over people! There is more... I just have to type it up! :-D don't worry it'll be up soon!)  
  
  
Zenon: Thank you! You usually won't have to wait more than a few days to get the next chapter, well unless I'm super busy with school or haven't had access to a computer or get writer's block, but that happens rarely!  
Pinacolada56: There aren't enough stories with him! But I have read a few good ones with him.. But that's one of the reasons I wrote this fic, cause there weren't many stories on this hottie! And of course I'll email you when I update!   
Derkaun Zarion: Thank you! Oliver is usually forgotten sometimes or not in stories often! See Pinacolada's reply!   
Black Sparkles: Thank you! And I totally agree Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood) was really hot! I'll read and review your story! But I don't understand what you mean by 'what happens in your point of view'? In my story?   
Tangible Visions: Thank you! I will! :)  
To everyone who reviewed: When I posted this story on another name it got no reviews and then I decided to put it on this on cause I liked this sn better and you reviewed! I was so happy! Thank You! 


	3. Chapter 3 (Year 6)

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you're not familiar with from the books, the other characters belong to the great J.K Rowling!  
(A/N: Sorry I haven't written another chapter lately! I've been busy with school then in March was my birthday then I went to New York! I started typing this when I had to study for midterms, then spring break! (Which it is now, for me) I have about 3 chapters hand written, I just need to type them then post them! Don't hate me, I'm trying to get chapters up fast.   
  
Chapter 3 (6th Year)   
"I'm convinced that Snape still hates us!" Liz complained.  
"Liz, I know," said Oliver.   
"I'm just wondering when he's gonna get over it! It was almost 6 years ago!"   
Oliver just shook his head and laughed.  
They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, Liz in a chair that looks like a couch but is a chair, and Oliver on the arm of the chair. Oliver was a handsome 5'11 young man now. (A/N: 1 year older than in the movie, and he was HOT in the movie! :)) Liz was a thin, fit 5'5 girl. Her straight blond hair came to her shoulders and pretty green eyes. She had a few freckles on her nose that come when she's in the sun a lot. (A/N: I need to describe my chars! Sorry, it was probably boring to you... but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.)  
"Well, young grasshopper," he said as he gently patted her head, "I've gotta round the troops to practice for the game on Sunday"  
"Haha, grasshopper?"  
"Yes, Grasshopper! Now, you coming to the game though?" Oliver questioned.  
Liz smiled, shook her head, "I'm not even gonna answer that one," and pushed him off the chair arm.   
"Oof! Ouches," he rubbed his butt. "Not funny!"   
She stuck her tongue, "I thought it was."   
"Wood, looks like your friend is trying to Sabotage the team," Katie Bell said in a serious tone of voice.  
Oliver looked up at a serious-looking Katie, Liz glared at her.   
"Naw! Lizzy would never do that." He said as he got up.   
Katie rolled her eyes. Oliver didn't see it though but Liz did. Katie flipped her hair and asked Oliver if he would walk to the Quidditch Pitch with her. He shrugged a sure.   
"See ya, Grasshopper!" He said as him and Katie walked out.   
"Bye."   
Katie twirled her hair every time Liz and Oliver talked and was doing so as the walked out of the room. Once out she smiled and put her arm on his.   
Liz ran a hand threw her hair and muttered to herself, "What crawled up Katie's ass and died?"   
Liz got up from the chair and walked over to the notice board, there was a notice that a trip to Hogsmeade was on Saturday. She smiled; she always loved going to Hogsmeade.   
She walked up to her room and sat on her bed.   
Her other best friend, and one of her roomies, Alexandra, laid on her bed, "Hey!"   
Alexandra, better known as Alex, had bright blue eyes and straight chestnut colored hair that went down just past her shoulder blades. She was 5'6.   
Liz hit her with a pillow lightly, "what's up?"  
"Not much, just walking around this place, looking at boys."  
"As always."   
Alex rolled her eyes, "And I've come to a conclusion about the boys. Most of Slyerans's boys are ugly. They have the ugliest boys! Lizzy, you should come looking with me."  
Liz shook her head no, "Ah, no thanks."  
"Awwwww! Why not."  
"I don't need too."   
Alex laughed, "That's right. One of the cutest boys in this school, according to my 'research' is your best friend."   
Liz rolled her eyes, "Whatever."   
"You two should go out! You act like a couple, plus you're best friends!"   
"Can't wait till summer, than I won't have to hear you say that everyday."   
Now it was Alex's turn to hit Liz with a pillow, "It'll happen. Trust me, I know."  
Liz picked up another pillow and the two girls had a small pillow fight.  
  
On the Quidditch Pitch the Gryffindor team gathered around Oliver. He did his usually practice speech, "Ok team! We have to practice hard! We're going to win the cup this year! I can feel it! So lets get practicing!"   
By the end of the practice everyone was tired and sweaty.   
They went to the locker rooms to shower and change, girls in the girl locker room and boys in the boy locker room.  
Katie waited outside the boy's locker room for Oliver. "Wood!"  
Oliver nodded, "Hey."   
"Walk with me," she told him.   
He shrugged and they started to walk.   
"Oliver, I like you," Oliver's eyes somewhat widened. "Will you go out on a date-type thing on Saturday?"   
"I guess, sure."  
Katie smiled, kissed his cheek and held his hand. Oliver stopped, realizing he forgot his bag.   
"Kate, I'll catch up to you in a few, I forgot my bag."   
"Ok, see you."   
Oliver went into the room, grabbed his bag and went to the Quidditch Pitch. He sat in one of the stands there to think.   
  
After the pillow fight, Alex had to go to the library to finish researching a love potion; it was from Potions and Prof. Snape said they could research and make any potion they chose, unless it could hurt or kill someone.   
Liz was back downstairs finishing a report for Transfiguration and finishing the notes that Oliver needed for the Quidditch team when the Gryffindor team came in. The girls were talking and giggling. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. They're nuts, she thought.   
"Yo, Potter, come here for a sec." She called.   
"Yea, Liz?" asked Harry.   
'Why are they giggling like morons?" She motioned towards the girls.   
"Sometime about Oliver being Katie's boyfriend or something." He shrugged.   
"Alright, thanks, Harry."  
He walked off to find Hermoine and Ron; Liz gathered her stuff and went to the girls' dorm. She went to her room, grabbed her broom, opened a big window, mounted her broom, the broom started floating then out of the window.   
She saw Oliver walking into a stand, she landed in the stand he was heading in and hid in a dark corner.   
He got in the stand and put his bag down. Liz got out her wand and whispered 'Accio bag'.   
Oliver looked at his bag, floating then going to a corner of the stand. He pulled out his wand, said, "Petrificus Totalus," and Liz was put into a full body-bind.   
"Lumos," a light came at the end of Oliver's wand, he pointed it at Liz and said "Oops."   
He said the counter spell and she was un-bound, "Liz, what are you doing here?" then he said, "Nox" to put out the light in his wand.  
"I like being body binded," she said sarcastically. "Oh, and to escape the giggling like moron girls AKA the girls on the quidditch team. What were they giggling like mad about?" She paused to pretend to think. "Oh yes, something about you being Katie's boyfriend."  
Oliver nodded once, "I see. You heard about that already?" She nodded. "Yea, Katie asked me out. It might be fun. I dunno. That's why I'm up here. To think!"  
"About Katie asking you out?"   
"No, not really, more like other stuff!"  
Liz suggested, "Like the Quidditch match?"  
"Like the Quidditch match. Mostly the quidditch match. I was hoping that maybe going on a date would help me get my mind off it. I'm nervous about the game; I don't want to loose the cup. I can't go 7 years a not win that cup! After this, I only have 1 year left."  
"Oliver, you're gonna do fine in the game. Now, good luck with Katie. But I swear to you, if she gives me an attitude about hanging out and around you, I might knock her one." Liz said.   
"Lizzy, I doubt she will."   
"Good. So when's you're date?"  
He told her it was Saturday. Liz thought, 'Great, on Hogsmeade day... Fun... Well, I guess Alex and I am going to be by ourselves, or hang out with other people. Oh well, his loss.'   
  
  
A/N: End of chapter! I dunno if this is a good chapter, its like a hanger right? Its not what I originally wrote, I decided to add Alex in at the last minute, I thought Liz needed a girl best friend too, like to talk about girl stuff with, plus Alex is gonna add a bit more humor (hopefully you'll think this is kinda funny with her now if you didn't think so already) ::shrugs:: I didn't write a date chapter thing yet or anything... in my original writing (I write in a book first, then type.) it skipped right to summer. But I haven't typed the summer yet. So I hope you like this chapter and the next one. R/R and remember POSTIVE REVIEWS! :) I don't like flames... I'll stomp the flames out! ::evil laugh:: MAUH HA HA HA HA!   
  
Now to my thank yous:  
  
Yes 'The One and Only Lady' Henri, I do plan to finish, its just taking time. :) I still can't believe Joren's nice... In my head he'll never be nice, he'll still be a poo poo caca head! Cleon is way better! Anyway, thank you for reading my story! I'll get back to yours. Did you update? Talk to ya on the boards!   
  
Derkaun Zarion: Yes, it'll start going along with the books. Eeek! Gotta find my 2nd Harry Potter Books to keep it in tack! LOL. After my summer bit it'll go along with the books, but you haven't read the summer part yet cause I haven't typed it, I know it sucks... I haven't written the going back to Hogwarts part yet either, not good I know. Anyway, My story IS going somewhere!   
  
tangible visions: Yea, I know I skipped a lot of time and I skipped more time in this past chapter, but its for the best, I assure you. And about the job, you don't find out till later, sorry. It's just not this chapter; it's in another chapter... Probably, I think, chapter 5. Sorry!   
  
Thank you to everyone that reads and likes this story! ::virtual hugs for everyone who reads and likes this story:: 


End file.
